The Lake House
by Filia Neptuni
Summary: "Now they were as strangers; nay worse than strangers, for they could never become acquainted." – Jane Austen, Persuasion
1. Prologue

**Anna**

Anna did one final sweep of the house, making sure she left nothing of importance. She checked the attic, where only a solitary box was left. That box was there when she arrived. She never considered opening it. It didn't seem interesting enough. She gazed outside one of the house's large glass windows one final time before heaving a sigh and picking up her bags. Anna walks out of the house, past the walkway covered in paw prints to her car, a brick red Chevrolet Camaro. She opened the door. Her white Siberian Husky, Olaf, whimpered.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked the dog, a hint of amusement in her voice. Olaf barked and ran into the car, sitting obediently on the passenger seat.

Anna walked to the mail box, slipped a letter inside, and raised the red flag. She gave the house one last look before climbing into her car and driving off.

"Dear New Tenant, 11/19/2013

As a previous tenant of this place, I hope you too grow to love it as much as I did. It's secluded and isolated. If you want some peace and quiet, it's the perfect getaway spot. I have filed for a change of address, but knowing the post company, my mail could possibly fail to forward. Could you please forward it to the address below in Arendelle.

Sincerely,

Anna Solberg

P.S. I apologize about the paw prints in the outside walkway. They were there when I arrived so I assume they're from the previous tenants. There's also a box in the attic. I don't own that as well.

Forwarding Address: 511 Southern St. Ste. 1058 Arendelle, AA 1723"

**Elsa**

Elsa drove towards the direction of the North Mountain. She hasn't been to this place in ages, not since her father-

_No_, she interrupted herself. Don't think about him. Not yet. The lake house was isolated, just the way she liked it. There were no people to bother her. It was quiet and alone where she can think freely and let her thoughts flow.

Elsa rounded a corner and the said house came to view. It was in the middle of a clear blue lake and the North Mountain could be seen behind it. The house looked a little run-down but she could fix it up.

She stepped out of her navy blue Cadillac and breathed in the cool, early morning air.

_This is home now._

* * *

**A/N: So this is the prologue of my first Elsanna fanfic. I normally don't do romance but this idea has been dancing around in my head so I decided to give it a shot. This is based on "The Lake House" (the title pretty much said it). It will follow the story but I will be changing a few things. You don't need to watch the movie to understand this fanfic. It _will_ be confusing (or intriguing, hopefully intriguing) at first but it'll smoothen out.**

**Sorry it's short! I'm still not sure about whether or not I should continue it. You see the little box down there? Yeah, just write your thoughts. Should I continue or not?**

**Also, I currently don't have a photo for this fic. Any suggestions would be welcome. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Anna's Timeline**

The elevator dinged open and Anna hurriedly walked over to the front desk. Sure she was late by a few minutes but it's not her fault she forgot to set the alarm! Okay so maybe it _was_ her fault. At least she arrived. Better late than never, right?

"Um… excuse me," Anna said to the front desk nurse, a middle-aged woman with graying blonde hair wearing gray scrubs, who glanced up at her.

"Yeah. Just a minute okay," she said dismissively.

Anna pursed her lips, tapping her foot on the dirty white floor. She glanced down at her hastily put on attire: an olive green turtle neck with a white leather vest over it, blue jeans, and dark brown cowboy boots.

Anna winced. Admittedly, it wasn't her best outfit. It was cold and she forgot to wear a jacket. Brilliant.

She fiddled with the streak of blonde she had among the copper locks and opened her mouth speak again. Before she could say anything the lady shoved a slip of paper at her face.

"Just fill this up and wait over the-"

"No! Well, you see, I'm actually Dr. Solberg. Anna Solberg?" This time, the lady actually looked up at her. Anna gave an awkward wave. "I was told to report here?"

The lady suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. It's just that I have a lot of paperwork and-"

"No, no! It's fine! Really. We all make mistakes," Anna interrupted, smiling as warmly as she could.

"I'll page Dr. Weselton for you. Kindly wait over there." The lady gestured to a set of seats.

"Thank you, um…"

"Gerda. Just call me Gerda," she said.

"Well then. Thank you Gerda!"

Anna smiled at the nurse again before taking a seat. A few minutes later, a short old man with thick black glasses walked up to her. He was wearing a midnight blue button down shirt under his white doctor's blazer. There was another blazer draped over one arm.

Anna tried to stifle a laugh at the white smudges all over his black slacks and polished black leather shoes.

"Dr. Solberg?" he asked.

Anna stood up and straightened out her clothes as best as she could.

"Hi, uh, yes! That would be me," she blurted out.

_Good job, Anna. Way to make a good first impression_, she mentally chided herself. The old man nodded, unimpressed.

"I'm Dr. Weselton. Welcome to Arendelle Medical Center. Here's your blazer. Follow me, please," he said.

Anna struggled to put the blazer on. Weselton picked up a stack of files neatly placed on top of the front desk and handed them to Anna who shoved her left arm into the blazer. She cradled the files like a baby. _So far so good_.

"You'll be covering 24 patients on rounds today."

Anna's eyes widened.

"24?!" she exclaimed causing Weselton to cast a glance at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there a problem with that, Dr. Solberg?" he asked.

Anna gulped. Next time, just shut your mouth, Solberg.

"Nope. Not at all. 24 patients, no biggie!"

_Nice save_. Weselton rolled his eyes.

"Yes. It's actually a quiet morning. If you get into trouble, alert me immediately but try not to make a habit out of it. The interns should be able to help you with the scutwork."

They neared a corner where an old man, obviously a patient, was lying on a gurney. Weselton suddenly looked very angry.

"What is he doing here?! I ordered an MRI, stat!" He turned to address a thin boy with hair parted down the middle. The boy stammered out an apology. Weselton huffed angrily.

"Imbeciles," he muttered.

Anna grimaced. _This_ was going to be her new boss. Oh joy.

"Dr. Solberg."

"Y-yes sir!" She looked at her superior.

"Take this patient to the MRI. Go down this hall, turn left, take the elevator to the second floor, right and straight to the double doors."

Anna nodded. "Got it."

Weselton stalked off. An intern raced past her to follow the old man.

"Dr. Weselton!" Anna shook her head and began pushing the gurney.

"Are you taking me somewhere?" The old man asked.

"Oh definitely! How are you feeling today?"

"Am I going to make it?" The old man ignored Anna's question. Anna bit the inside of her cheek.

"Yep. Absolutely."

Anna wandered around the fourth floor. She couldn't believe how lost she was. She dropped the patient off at the MRI just fine and now she was doing her rotations. Finding a room shouldn't be this hard!

"I've been here thrice!" Anna said in agony.

She glared at the intercom on the wall as if it was somehow its fault she passed here three times in the past twenty minutes. Oh Dr. Weselton's going to have her head on a platter for this.

"Hey are you lost?" Anna looked up to see who addressed her. It was a girl about her height with frizzy red hair. Freckles danced across her nose. She spoke with a Scottish accent. The girl was wearing a black dress shirt and gray slacks. She had simple brown loafers on her feet.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. This is embarrassing," Anna said, looking down at the patient file on top of the stack.

"Yea it's fine! It takes a while to get used to where everything is in this place. I'm Merida Ferguson!" the Scottish girl said.

"Oh I'm Anna Solberg! Nice to meet you!" Merida peered at the topmost patient file and laughed.

"No wonder you're lost! You're in the wrong floor!"

Greeeaaaat.

"You've gotta be _shitting_ me!" Anna exclaimed. Merida laughed at Anna's misfortune.

"It's right this way." Merida led Anna to the elevator. Once they were inside, she pressed the button for the seventh floor. "Where'd you have your internship?"

"Oh it's just this small community in Corona."

**Elsa's Timeline**

A sprightly red head raced through the construction site at the edge of Arendelle.

"Elsa!" The red-head called. "I made my famous caramel cake! Would you like some?!"

The addressee turned around. Her ice blue eyes searched for the red head who was wearing a zipped up purple puffy jacket. Her skinny jeans had bits of mud at the end.

Elsa laughed and threw her hands up in the air.

"Sorry Ariel! I can't! Too busy!" she yelled back and walked away to inspect one of the houses being put up.

Ariel turned around, then turned back. She followed Elsa, watching as the platinum blonde absent-mindedly fingered her braid, placing it over her left shoulder. She adjusted her hard hat. Elsa was wearing her usual denim pants, a sky blue button-down with the sleeves rolled up until her elbows, and her combat boots.

Ariel sighed. If she wanted this girl's attention, she needed to exert _a lot_ of effort. She ran, albeit with some difficulty, after the blonde.

"It sure is cold out here. You could get sick!" Her voice started to feel the strain of shouting over the noise of the construction site.

"I never get sick," Elsa replied without looking at the red-head.

She continued walking not stopping or even slowing down to allow Ariel to catch up. The said girl groaned and continued to trot after Elsa.

"So Elsa! I heard you bought a house and I'm the last person to find out!" she shouted trying to save the, so far, unsuccessful conversation.

"I thought I mentioned it." Elsa _still_ wasn't looking at her.

"Oh come on! Wait up!" Ariel looked at the muddy ground with distaste but plowed forward, determined to reach the apathetic blonde. "Where is it?"

"Outside of town at the foot of the North Mountain!" Elsa was getting farther away. Ariel cursed the ground and the fact that she decided to wear heels.

"By the North Mountain? Are you crazy? There's nothing there! No wait! You don't mean that silly glass house in the middle of the lake! The one on unstable looking stil- _ooh!_" Ariel slipped on the downward slope but she managed to stay upright.

This time, Elsa turned around, concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked Ariel, smiling in amusement.

Ariel didn't answer. She swept her hair aside. "Are you crazy?"

Elsa shrugged.

"Why would you take that house, Else? It's in the middle of a _lake_! Far from civilization!"

Elsa simply gave Ariel a close-lipped smile.

"You should get some boots." She glanced down at Ariel's muddy feet and gave the girl a lopsided smirk before turning around and walking to the next house.

Ariel stared after her, a smile crossing her own face. _If that's what you want…_

It was dark by the time Elsa got back to her "Kingdom of Isolation" as Ariel had so eloquently put it. She hefted the box of groceries from the backseat of her car. She noticed the flag of the mailbox was up. Balancing the box on her left arm, she managed to open the mail box, take the letter inside, and put the flag down.

It's been a long day and her shoulder hurt. Elsa couldn't wait to get some rest. She set down the groceries and hurriedly made herself a sandwich. She sat by the fireplace and started reading the letter while eating.

"Dear New Tenant, 11/19/2013

As a previous tenant of this place, I hope you too grow to love it as much as I did. Its serenity and seclusion make it a wonderful getaway from the city life. I have filed for a change of address, but knowing the post company, my mail could possibly fail to forward. Could you please forward it to the address below in Arendelle?

Sincerely,

Anna Solberg

P.S. I apologize about the paw prints in the outside walkway. They were there when I arrived so I assume they're from the previous tenants. There's also a box in the attic. I don't own that as well.

Forwarding Address: 511 Southern St. Ste. 1058 Arendelle, AA 1723"

"What paw prints?" Elsa wondered out loud. She looked at the date. "2013? It's 2012."

Yes, it's been years since she'd been here but she knows that the place hasn't been occupied since 2006. The letter looked relatively new.

"Probably some kids playing a prank," she said, with a dismissive wave of her hand. Yeah. Just some kids. That's the only logical explanation.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! So sorry for the super late update. Stuff happened. Yeah. Can't elaborate, sorry!**

**So here's Chapter 1! Special thanks to my beta who also happens to be a really good tumblr friend of mine: DCG-Charlie. She's amazing.**

**Thanks also to those who followed and faved this stupid story! Ja ne~**


End file.
